What Happens When You Eat Isabelle's 'Food'
by DaughterofViolanceandAthena
Summary: Maia finds out the reason why Jace, Alec, Clary, and even Maryse always sneak out of the Institute whenever Isabelle 'cooks'


**Well another one-shot from me but who gives a damn.**

Maia

She was going to murder Isabelle. Now they were usually on good terms, but two days ago when she left a container of her 'cooking' in Jordan's fridge she didn't mind it, but when she ate it on accident that's when she decided to murder her.

!JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA (LINE BrEaK) JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA

It was just a regular night at Jordan's apartment except the fact that the female werewolf's stomach felt uneasy, but it happened all the time if she hadn't had enough protein that day so she decided to ignore it. After another hour her stomach still hadn't settled and in fact it had gotten worse, but Maia just ignored it and fell asleep in Jordan's strong arms. It was around maybe midnight when she bolted out of bed kicking the hazel-eyed boy in the process. Maia knelt over the porceline throne retching as the contents of her stomach came out the other end.

"Damn Maia." She heard Jordan say with some sympathy kneeling down next to her.

"No sympathy please," she begged him spitting into the toilet "I can't stand it. It makes me feel weak."

"As you wish, but let me check if you have a fever." He said putting his hand on her forehead, "none. now what was the last thing you ate?" He asked pulling her into his lap.

"Ummmmm," she started to say, but leaned back over the toilet the stench hitting her sensitive nose almost making her retreat back into Jordan who was rubbing her back. "A blue container full of what appeared to be beef." She gasped out wiping her mouth with her pajama sleeve.

"That wasn't beef in fact I'm going to have a strict law about Isabelle putting her 'food' in my fridge." Maia went wide-eyed and leaned back over the toilet putting the pieces together. She and Jordan were out on a date, Isabelle probably came over for Simon wants food, cooks for herself and saved the leftovers in the blue container.

"What's going on in here?" Simon said blinking rapidly at the bright light as Jordan picked the sick girl up into bridal style.

"Your girlfriend." Jordan replied to Simon.

"How is it Izzy's fault? Wait she at it didn't she?" All Jordan did was nod, Simon looked at the girl in Jordan's arms sympathetically.

When it was around two Maia had it coming out of both ends and couldn't even keep the water that both Jordan and Simon gave her down. By three it was only Simon taking care of the poor girl who laid curled up in Jordan's blankets just so Jordan could sleep for when he had to go to work in the morning. When seven rolled around Maia had barely slept, drank, or ate, hell even the scent of Jordan's breakfast made her stomach roll. By ten Simon called the Lightwood who did this to her just so he can sleep for more hours than that night (which was around four).

"So how ya feeling." Izzy said after a long awkward silence between the brown-haired and the black haired girls.

"I'm going to fucking kill you when I feel tons better." That made the Shadowhunter back up a couple of inches.

"So is my cooking this bad?"

"Lets just say I understand why Jace and Alec both make up excuses to not eat whenever you cook." Maia said hugging her stomach as it clenched again for the millionth time that hour.

"Your not going to be sick again are you?" The black-haired girl said concern filled her brown eyes stepping forward to her sick friend.

"No it onl-" Maia reached for Jordan's wastebasket and dry heaved for like an hour over the trash bin as Isabelle rubbed her back with one hand the other holding back her hair with the other incase she had any contents in her stomach left.

"By the Angle Maia is this what my Simeypoo has been doing all night." Maia nodded sinking her head into Jordan's pillows brining all his blankets up to her neck and curled into a small ball wishing that her hazel-eyed lover was here to kiss her no matter how disgusting her lips tasted.

Around noon was when Jace came in partly to make sure Izzy's cooking hadn't murdered her and partly because he got bored at the Institute and Clary was visiting the LA Institute, but the downside of him being there and Simon out in the city with Isabelle was he annoyed her so bad that when Izzy returned she asked for a favor, for Jace to get food poisoning so she can annoy him back. Around four in the afternoon is when Jordan got back.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked Maia crawling into the side of the bed that Maia hadn't taken over.

"Like complete shit." Was her reply as she turned to the other side to see his hazel eyes, "and when I feel better I'm going to kill her."

"Well call me if you need anything I'm going to get some food."

"Please don't mention food either." Said the poor brown-haired girl as her stomach clenched again.

JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA (LiNe bReAk) JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA JORIA

A week later when Maia was aloud to leave Jordan's view she took the train and went straight to the Institute. When she reached the place she wanted to be she heard a voice somewhere behind her. "-Happened to Jace?" A concerned voice said. The little redhead Clary. Maia turned around and coming from behind her was in fact Clary on her phone saying 'bye' to whoever it was. "Maia I just heard about you and glad to see you're better, but please don't murder Iz." The small redhead said.

"Don't worry I ain't murdering anybody today." She said as Clary hugged her, "but who was that on the phone?"

"Isabelle appearently he ate food that his sister made and got food poisoning." Maia smirked at the thought that Isabelle kept promise.

"Now I may not murder anyone this week because I'm going to annoy Jace."

"Why?" Clary asked clueless, "he didn't do that to yo-" Maia gave the shorter girl a look that clearly said 'yes he did'.

And so that was the only good thing that came out of having food poisoning and Jace annoying her. She got to annoy him back and drink his stash of alcholic beverages in front of him while smirking to herself.


End file.
